User blog:Gallibon the Destroyer/An Essay: Why PKRP Failed
Greetings there WZRP, it is I Gallibon the Destroyer. Today we’ll be looking at a a certain topic that I've been wanting to cover for a long time now, but never got the time to get around to, due to being busy with other projects or constant interruptions. Well now I decided now is the time to do so. Now before we begin, I would like to say that I don't entirely blame Ty-Dawg and MechaZero101 100% for this, but still, when something bad happens....something bad happens. For those of you wondering ; what was PKRP exactly? Well long story short, around the time Ty-Dawg was new here, he wanted to make his own wiki where he had an idea involving a post-apocalyptic world featuring kaiju with the help of his friends over on both here and on Fan-Made-Kaiji wiki. And thus PKRP wiki was born. Right away trouble would soon follow. On the second day of PKRP's existence, a massive "controversial" ordeal occurred when KoopaGalaxin came into chat and stated that he didn't mean to start any drama (ironic, considering what followed) but came to bring news that Titanollante had quit Wikizilla.org because.....DrGodzilla120 had joined FMK. Long story short; after some arguing, both Koopa and Titan both then contemplated suicide and wouldn't stop until Dr himself was banned from FMK. Where to start here... While I admit, I know little what goes on the life of Koopa or Titan, and Dr himself was unpleasant, I personally felt that the entire ordeal was handled extremely poorly and unprofessionally. For one thing, they could have just banned him on the spot if they wanted to and then explained as to why they didn't like him, or more logically, waited until he actually did something. As he got banned for pretty much simply being there. Well, later on he did do bad stuff anyways, but given that was to pretty much destroy PKRP's chance to thrive, gee, I wonder why the reason for that to be like that came up? (And no, I obviously do not support his decisions). If anything however, I felt also that what they did was what Dr wanted to happen. So anyways, Dr did end up getting banned from both wikis in the end, but that did little to enhance the wiki afterwards. If you might have guessed, none of the WZRP members or the WZ.org/FMK members got a long at all. Krazar himself constantly got flack from several WZ members to the point he left simply stating that it wasn't worth his time and he didn't want to stick around. I myself didn't really get along with them very well either, as most of them I found to be, quite frankly, pompous, biased and elitist airheads (I won't say who either, as this isn't the kind of place to be talking about that). Another problem with the wiki was simply that IMO Ty and Zero were too new to be doing this yet. And that was clearly shown with given how much was actually put into the wiki. I'm not saying there were exactly being "lazy" with it...it's just that they had so little go with. The plot was rather basic and unfortunately wasn't really expanded upon further beyond being a "post-apocalyptic world with kaiju". As for what happened to PKRP Wiki itself; it just sort of fizzled out in the end, with many of it' contributors leaving anyways, be it because being busy with other projects or actual work itself. Ty-Dawg himself calls the wiki itself to have been "a failure" and tbh, I agree. Overall, PKRP was basically an experiment that failed due to a variety of reason, but chiefly limited potential and different views. This has been Gallibon, over and out. Category:Blog posts